Knuckles - Family Reunion
by Toni The Mink
Summary: (Games/Sonic X) Knuckles had always thought he was the last of the echidnas. But during a search for the ever-powerful Super Emeralds, he runs into another echidna, and the answers to his mysterious past, and even more surprises!
1. Chapter 1

**"Knuckles - Family Reunion"**  
**Written by: Toni-the-Mink**  
**Sonic and all related indica (c) SEGA, Archie, and NOT Ken Penders. :P**

_This story is somewhat a "chapter" that would be based off a series, if I put proper thought into it. But since I can't and I don't feel like it, you only get this one chapter._

_The Sonicverse this takes place in is primarily Sonic X, but it centers around the games as well, with just a FEW Archie elements thrown in. _

_This idea has been swirling in my head for centuries now, but it wasn't until I was given this :thumb344836795: as a Christmas gift that I wanted to write the whole thing out, even if given the setting, it wouldn't make much sense... _

_I just wanted an excuse to finally write in Chaos XD_

====================================

The Chaos Emeralds were powerful. They were power beyond belief. A power that Dr. Eggman and his army ever longed for. So imagine that power times ten. If that kind of power was in Eggman's control, the world was done for.

That's why it was vital to find those Super Emeralds before the doctor did. Everybody went their seperate ways, taking each end of the earth to track down these emeralds. Some went as pairs, some as teams, some by themselves.

Knuckles was one of those who went out by himself. He was never a "team player". He didn't need a sidekick, nor did he follow any leaders. Blame it on living on his own for years. Not that he spent his entirety by himself. There were others before... but he'd rather not go into that right now.

Everyone spread out in different directions. The echidna volunteered to travel south, where the Mystic Ruins laid. Why there? Perhaps something about being the Master Emerald guardian gave him a sixth sense on where Chaos Emeralds (including their super-charged counterparts) could be located.

Or perhaps, something about it reminded him of something...

Just being here, around the relics of the ancient civilization, the former settlement of Angel Island, made him feel nostalgic, even though he had never personally lived here. He was always on the floating island as long as he could remember. But this whole area... it seemed like there was something apart of him here. Like he was missing something...

"Feels familiar, doesn't it?"

Knuckles was unaware he wasn't alone, after looking over the remains of an echidna temple, so understandly he was startled and whipped around to the source of the voice. Seeing who it was didn't ease him any, as it was the last thing he would have expected.

"An echidna?!"

A much older echidna, well near his centuary, if not beyond. He was similar to Knuckles in appearance only with a darker, brownish-red fur tone. Multi-colored beads decorated his long dreadlocks, and he donned a brown tunic with sandals and a long wooden staff. This elder echidna gave a small smile. "Surprised? I don't blame you. We are a rare breed after all. I'm a little surprised, however, that it took you this long to discover this."

Knuckles was at loss for words. He was still taking in the fact that there was another echidna in the world, standing near him, talking to him. The elder stared down the younger echidna, as if studying him.

"Hmmm... I haven't seen you in ages, boy. Have you been on Angel Island this entire time?"  
Knuckles blinked. "You know about Angel Island?"

"Of course," responded the elder, "This whole area used to be Angel Island... before a thousand years ago it was lifted into the heavens, and the Knuckles Tribe with it. However, there were a handful that were left behind. At one point, they lived in the ruins, but since then, went out into society."

"Are there more here..?"

The elder shook his head. "Only myself and my great-granddaughter. What about you? How many echidnas are left on the island?"

Knuckles turned away, sighing. "None... All this time, I thought I was the only one left..."

The ancient echidna sighed. "That bloody massacre then..."

"Massacre?" Knuckles glared back up, "What do you know about what happened? Just who are you anyway?!"

The elder echidna chuckled and smirked. "Come at me."

The teen was befuddled at the request. "What..?"

"If you are who I think you are, then I'll tell you who I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Crazy old man, I'm not gonna attack you!"

"Have it your way..." the elder turned away, "... Wimp."

"WIMP!?" Knuckles clenched his fists, "That does it! I'll show you just who you're about to mess with!" He raced towards the old man and pulled back his fist, ready to land a punch squarely to the back of his head and launched his attack.

But the older echidna was suddenly gone.

As Knuckles leaned forward from the punch, he was left wide open for a staff to suddenly appear at his legs. He was knocked off his feet and was sprawled out on his back.

There was more chuckling, further infuriating the younger echidna. "You're good, but brash."

Knuckles scrambled back to his feet and put up his dukes once more. "Damn it, you old coot! I'll make you pay for that!"

More chuckling. "Your father's strength, and your mother's hot temper... You are indeed Knuckles."

The fury in the young echidna was replaced with shock and confusion. "You know my name..?" He did another take, "Wait, you knew my parents?!"

The old man nodded. "I did indeed. You see, your father was my grandson."

"Grandson..?" Knuckles pointed to the older echidna, "Then, that makes you..."

The elder nodded once more. "You catch on quickly. My name is Athair... your great-grandfather."

Knuckles just stared in disbelief. His great-grandfather... a relative... just five minutes ago, he thought he was the last of the echidnas.

Athair leaned forward on his staff. "I can see this is alot to take in, boy." He made his way to the younger echidna, "Come inside my little home. We'll discuss everything over tea."

* * *

Athair's little home seemed nothing more like a small cave leading underground. But once inside, it turned out to be much bigger than it looked. It was well decorated with ancient relics and antiques, and it was well-lit with candles and lanterns.

After the initial shock finally settled in, Knuckles had relaxed with some black tea, sitting on a cushioned stone seat. Athair sat across from him in a rocker, holding a cup for himself as well. "All this time, you thought you were the last echidna?"

Knuckles nodded.

"How sad. It was have been lonely..."

The echidna glanced away.

"I'm certain you must have many questions..."

"You have no idea," Knuckles muttered.

Athair leaned back in his chair. "Well, fate has brought us together," he said, "So what would you like to know?"

Knuckles had to think about that for a moment. He never expected to meet an elder of his race who could answer so many things. He had a million questions he wanted to ask, but never really thought about having answered. Where to start..?

"What were my parents like?"

Athair thought back. "I have only met your father three times," he responded, "The first, he was but an infant brought here by his father, who was my own son. The second, an adult introducing me to his new family, including you as an infant. The third..." he stopped himself. He didn't want to overwhelm the boy. "Each time, he came off as a loyal, strong individual who loved his family. Your mother was kind, but easily offended... even scary at one point. But she loved you and your father dearly."

"What happened to them?"

"You probably don't remember. You were a young child when the massacre broke out."

"Massacre..?" Knuckles tried to think back as far as he could. He could just barely remember fights among the island.

"The third time your father and I encountered, he had told me everything that unfolded... What remained of the Knuckles Tribe had begun fueding over the power of the Master Emerald. It had gotten to a point where it turned very violent. The power-hungry would maim and destroy any and all that got in their way. Many echidnas were killed. While your family tried to escape, your mother was grabbed and dragged off. You gave chase, as I was told, and your father lost sight of you. He had to leave you behind."

"Leave me behind?!" Knuckles spat, "He didn't even TRY to go after me or my mother?!" He seethed and turned away. "Sheesh... I would hate to think of my own father as a coward..."

"He wasn't a coward," Athair responded sternly, "Your father WANTED to go after you and save your mother. But with all the violence and chaos around him, he couldn't risk going forward." He glared at the younger echidna, "His top priority at that moment was to protect his infant daughter."

"Infant daughter..." the statement slapped Knuckles hard, "Wait, WHAT?!"

"That's right, Knuckles..." Athair smiled, "You have a younger sister."


	2. Chapter 2

=====================================

_NOTE: This is another "chatty" chapter. I still have to introuce and get the boring stuff out of the way before we get to the action :D_

======================================

To say Knuckles was surprised was the understatement of the year. First, there was another echidna, proving that he himself was NOT the last of his kind, and then said echidna turned out to be his great-grandfather, who knew everything about this family.

And now a sister? All this time, he was only not alone, but with a family? A SISTER?!

"I'm sorry," Athair continued, "I know it must be a lot to take in in such a short amount of time. But a boy who's lived alone for so long deserves to know what he has out there."

"A... sister..?" Knuckles was still processing the thought.

"Yes. Your father escaped the Angel Island massacre to find me out, asking that I would look after his baby daughter while he returned to rescue you and your mother." Athair lowered his head, "...He never returned. I took it upon myself to raise the girl as my own."

He looked back up at Knuckles, more optomistic. "Would you like to meet her?"

Knuckles blinked. "She's here?"

The elder chuckled. "Don't you remember? I said I lived here with my great-granddaughter. And here I thought you were quick." Knuckles twitched his nose at the insult.

Athair stood up from his chair. "Chaos!"

"Chaos..?"

"Like you were named after the Knuckles tribe, she was named after the original guardian of the emeralds." Athair smiled, "Not to mention she can behave rather 'chaotic' at times. Chaos!"

"Not now, Gramps!" a younger, female voice responded from the back of the cave, "I'm in the middle of saving the universe here!"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, but Athair simply shook his head. "That girl and her video games... _Chaos!_ Come here this instant! There's somebody I want you to meet."

"Fine..!" the girl groaned. After a moment, a curtain flew backwards, and out stormed a pre-teen echidna, doned in brown tribal clothing and sandals. Knuckles just stared in disbelief. This girl, red fur, short quills, right down to the same white crescent birthmark on the chest. If it weren't for the blue eyes and mop of dark red hair on top of her head, she could be a direct mirror image of Knuckles at a younger age.

This was his sister...

He still couldn't get over that thought.

The girl noticed she was being stared at and glanced over at Knuckles. She seemed a bit surprised herself. "Whoa! Another echidna? Gramps, is he from Angel Island?"

"He is indeed," Athair responded as Knuckles stood up.

"Wow!" Chaos balled her fists in excitement, "What's it like up there! Are the mushrooms REALLY high?! How many more echidnas are there?!"

"N.. none..." responded Knuckles, "Just me."

Chaos facefaulted. "Oh... Well, who are you anyway?"

"Chaos," spoke Athair, "This is Knuckles... Your older brother."

"Brother?! HIM?! HE'S the long-lost brother you told me I had?!"

Athair nodded as Knuckles made his way towards the younger echidna. Stopping just in front of he, he bent down a knee to face her directly and offered his hand. "Hello..."

"STUPID!"

Knuckles nearly fell back at that. "What..?!"

"It's been eleven years!" Chaos shrieked, "Why did it take you so long to come for me?!"

"What?! I didn't know you existed!"

"Lame excuse!"

Knuckles shot back up to both feet, "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

"What do you care? If you did care, you would've tried to find me!"

"I told you, I didn't know you existed!"

"Because you're stupid!"

"Don't talk that way to your big brother!"

"STUPID STUPID BIG BROTHER!"

"IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!"

Chaos blew her tongue at him. *PLEHHHHH!*

*PLEEHHHHHHHHH!* Knuckles returned the gesture.

*KA-BONK*

The two ended up biting their tongues nice and hard as Athair landed his staff on both their heads. "Enough already!"

Chaos backed away, rubbing her head and trying to soothe her tongue. "I've waited so long for you or Dad or anybody... Why did it take so long?"

"I told you!" Knuckles spat, "I didn't know you existed!"

"BULL!" Chaos shouted, "You couldn't possibly be the last echidna all your life! SOMEBODY had to have told you you had a baby sister! What do you do all day? Sit around and stare into space 24/7? If there aren't any echidnas left on Angel Island like you said, why not just go see the world? Go see where you originally came from? See if you really ARE the last of the echidnas or not! Make something of yourself!"

"I have my reasons, kid. You'd never understand."

"Why now then? Why come for me now? How did you even find out about me?"

"I'm not even here for you! I came for a Super Emerald. Why would I want anything to do with a loud-mouth brat like yourself?!"

Chaos seethed. "You shouldn't have come! I was doing just fine until you came!"

"Trust me, I feel the same way! Once I get that emerald, I am out of here!"

"Fine! See if I care!" Chaos rudely pushed her way past Knuckles and stormed out of the cave, leaving the teen to mumble obscenities.

"Knuckles," murmured Athair, "That was quite harsh, don't you think?"

"Harsh?" said Knuckles, "That little twerp was lucky I didn't put a fist in her mouth."

"Please... do not be angry with her," said Athair, "Chaos has abandonment issues."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Knuckles crossed his arms, "I can see why nobody would want to come back for her."

"I'm... I'm afraid some of it may be my fault," said Athair, "You see, when I told her what I just told you, I may have mentioned that her father promised to come back for her once he retrieved you... But seeing that he never has..." The elder echidna sighed, "You two are all you have left. You need to be there for her... To guide her, teach her, protect her..."

"What?" Knuckles blinked, "You mean you want me to take her along? What would I want with that brat?"

"Knuckles..." Athair turned to the teen, "What happened to the echidnas on Angel Island?"  
Knuckles closed his eyes, trying to think back. "... I remember seeing bloodshed. After that, I was taken in by the survivors, who were mostly elders. They trained me, taught me to survive, and told me everything about the Master Emerald and how it was crucial to keep it safe. However, the last one died off when I was only nine. I was on my own since."

"Can you honestly say you enjoyed your life?"

Knuckles had no answer.

"My time on this world grows short," Athair continued, "Chaos needs her family. Please give her a chance. As I see it, you already have alot in common other than blood... for instance, you're both stubborn and hotheaded."

Knuckles twitched his nose. "Hmph..."

Before any other answer could be made, the two echidnas found themselves falling to the ground. The ground all around them shook violently. "An earthquake?!" Athair cried.

"No!" Knuckles responded, "I recognize that noise! Eggman!"

"Who?"

"Where's Chaos?!"

"She ran outside!"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes, "Crap..!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos had never seen anything like it! An entire field of robots! Some were as tall as her, others taller than the mountains! Half of the robots appeared to be digging, as if searching for something.

That emerald..! The one Knuckles mentioned!

If they were causing this much trouble here, imagine what they'd do to the nearby village?! And in THOSE numbers!

Chaos thought about turning back to tell Knuckles and Athair, but stopped herself. There was no way she was going to ask that big jerk for help! He brought that mess here, she's gonna have to clean it up for him!

"What do we have here?" A robotic voice rang out.

Before she knew it, the face of a robot had knelt down to her eye-level. She freaked out at the sight of an eyeball consisting of two smaller robots at the helm.

"It looks like Knuckles!" said one of the robots, small, gray, and stout.

"If he were a little girl," responded a taller, lankier yellow robot.

"What's it matter? Let's get rid of her before the real Knuckles finds us!"

"Understood!"

The robot stood back up and reared back a fist. Chaos wasn't stupid. She knew what it was about to do and jumped away before it could do it. With the robot's fist now planted into the ground, the little girl echidna took the opportunity to jab her own sharp knuckles into the arm, and quickly climb her way up. "Nobody can get rid of me that quickly!"

She was forced to hold on for dear life as the robot freed its arm and stepped back, trying to shake the little "bug" off.

"Chaos!" Athair cried as he and Knuckles raced out the cave.

"You idiot!" Knuckles shouted, watching as Chaos climbed her way up the giant robot.

"This is too much for her!" Athair stated, "There must be something we can do!"

"Stay here!" Knuckles ordered, jumping forward, "I'll take care of this!" He raced to the robot and attached himself to its leg, making his way upwards.

Athair watched. "Attacking just one won't cut it," he murmured, looking around, "To take out an entire group, you must attack the source..."

He spotted a mechanical safehouse far off in the distance. "Perhaps one that chooses not to fight is considered the most dangerous."

* * *

Chaos, meanwhile, finally made it up the arm and was under the robot's neck. Now how to get inside..?

There was a sudden barrage of gunfire, and the little echidna was forced to back away and shield herself as an opening was made. An army of battlebots marched their way out and towards her. At least there was a way in now! she thought as she dove forward and knocked out whatever robots were in her way.

* * *

Knuckles could hear the gunfire above him, having made it to the chest area. Fearing the worst, he climbed faster, preparing whatever gruesome sight he could come across. He tried to push the horrible images of a poor, dead girl's body out of his mind and stared at the reflection of himself to distract himself... and got a good glimpse of a laser being aimed right behind him. He pushed his feet against the robot, pulling his fists out, and dropped before the strike could hit him, and an opening in the chest was made. He jabbed his knuckles through the robot again, catching himself, and quickly made his way back up and into the opening.

* * *

There were not only one, but two intruders inside the robot now. Bocoe and Decoe sent out every security team they could. This head robot wasn't built for combat. The security droids were better handled for this!

"Okay! Enough's enough!"

The two cried out as a young echidna stormed in, towards the two. Chaos pointed a fierce finger. "Take these robots and get the hell out now!"

Bocoe and Decoe blinked at her, and released one another. "THIS is the cause of our troubles?"

"She's just a young girl!"

"And yet she took out all the security droids!"

Chaos laughed. "Don't underestimate me!" she chimed, "I may be a young girl, but I'm stronger than I look! And if you don't want to end up like those metallic losers, you'll take your sorry selves out of here!"

The robots laughed themselves. "You're obviously new, aren't you?" said Bocoe.

"We don't have just ONE army, you know," added Decoe, "What you just fought were the front runners. Even Tails could take them on his own!"

"Who..?"

"Boy, she IS new..."

"You think you're on top now," sneered Decoe, "But you haven't faced the big guy yet!"

"What big guy..?"

Before she knew it, she was grabbed behind by a robot 10 times taller than her, using his crushing strength to hold her.

"THAT big guy," Bocoe continued, "E-5020 Bear!"

"Isn't he cute?" Decoe cooed, "He just wants to cuddle!"

E-5020, a large teddy-shaped robot, used his massive arms to hold Chaos even tighter, as she cringed and kicked her feet. "Dammit! You're just pissing me off now!"

"Let her go!"

Everyone turned to the doorway. "Knuckles?!"

Chaos groaned. "Oh great... this is embarassing..."

"I said let her go!" Knuckles shouted.

"Or else what?" Decoe asked, smug. That smugness went away quickly as Knuckles stormed over, smacking his fist into his palm.

"No, no no! WAIT!" Bocoe cried, "You don't want to do that!"

"Yeah! We have the Super Emerald!"

This stopped Knuckles in his tracks. "What? Where?"

"We'll never tell!"

Knuckles smacked his fist again. "Tell me or else!"

"Or else Girl-Knuckles gets it?" asked Decoe as Bear tightened his grip around Chaos. Knuckles froze once more, then glared back at the two robots. "What's more important, Knuckles? The Super Emerald? Or her life?"

Chaos struggled against the giant robot, but to no avail.

Knuckles could easily strangle the information he wanted out of these two numbbolts... but in the meantime, Chaos could seriously get hurt, or worse...

'Damn it!' Knuckles thought as he raced over to Bear, striking his fist hard enough to allow Bear to drop Chaos to the ground. The girl gagged and coughed as she struggled to get her breath back. "You okay?" Knuckles asked, taking her shoulder, but Chaos brushed him away.

"I'm fine!" she replied sharply, "I totally had it..."

Knuckles snarled. "Yeah, you were doing so great there."

BAM!

The two got knocked into the wall by a pair of massive fists. "OW!" cried Chaos, "That hurt!"

Knuckles glanced over, to see the control pit empty. Bocoe and Decoe had made their escape! "Damn it!" Knuckles shouted, "This is all your fault, kid!"

"MY fault?!" Chaos cried, "I'm only trying to clean up YOUR mess!"

"What do you mean MY mess? I told you I was here to find a Super Emerald. I can't help it if these guys decided to look in the same place! LOOK OUT!" Knuckles grabbed Chaos' arm and yanked her out of the way before Bear could charge in, and nearly head-butted the echidnas through the wall, bringing it down with him.

"Never mind, stay put!" Knuckles ordered as he let go of Chaos and ran for Bear, his fist pulled back and attacked across the head. Bear was blown back only by a bit, however, and reared back for his own attack, which Knuckles easily dodged.

Bear straightened back up, and stared Knuckles down, who returned the gesture... when out of the blue, Bear was suddenly grabbed onto from behind. "Chaos?!" Knuckles cried, "What are you doing?"

"I'll handle this!" Chaos shouted, banging her fists over and over on Bear's metallic head. Finally done enough damage, the head suddenly detached itself from the body. Chaos leaped into the air, swung the head in several circles, and threw it back down with such force, when colliding back with the body, it created sparks large enough to ignite an explosion. The two echidnas were thrown backwards.

"Chaos!" Knuckles got to his feet and rushed over to the smaller echidna, "Are you all right?"

Chaos turned herself around, a big grin on her face. "Told ya I wasn't to be underestimated!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Knuckles spat, "You could've gotten yourself hurt!"

"I told you I had it!"

"Annoying little-!"

The alarms suddenly went off. Loud and shrill, Chaos clamped her ears shut. Knuckles grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

They exited the control room, only to come face-to-face with an army of robots. "Waaigh!" Chaos cried, "Where'd they all come from?"

"Shit!" Knuckles shouted, "Those numbbolts must have targeted us on them!"

"So we just have to fight them, right?"

"YOU stay behind me!" Knuckles pushed Chaos behind himself and then launched at the first row, taking them all out with a swift hook.

"Yeah right!" Chaos chimed, blasting past Knuckles and taking out a good chunk of her own. Knuckles was about to shout at her, but stopped upon seeing her fighting skills... it was impressive! Better than he did when he was her age! Athair must have been quite the teacher, even for an old man...

Knuckles snapped out of it. Why was he watching an 11-year-old girl do all the fighting? He stepped back in and took out a round of robots himself.

Just when they had the upper hand, another army rounded the corner. "Crap!" cried Chaos, "How many are there?!"

"Forget it, we can't stay here all day," said Knuckles, "We'll take them all at once!"

"How?"

"Can you glide?"

Chaos raised an eyebrow, "Can I glide..?"

"Okay, in that case, hang onto me!" Knuckles grabbed Chaos around the waist and raced straight for the wall, rearing back and punching through to the outside. Chaos shrieked and grabbed her brother tightly. "It's okay, I've got ya!" he assured.

The two hit the ground safely. The giant robot they were just in simply stood there, without a driver, and the smaller troops inside left without a way out.

"Now what?" asked Chaos.

Knuckles clenched his fist. "Now we attack that thing!" He grinned at her, "You ready?"

Chaos grinned back, clenching her own fists, "Got it!"

The two turned and charged right back at the robot, fast as they could, until they were right up in front of it, to which they leaped to the sky, high as they could, and came back down, their fists extended, plowing into the chest of the robot. "Super Combo PUNCH!"

Their combined punched drilled through the center of the robot, and out the other end. They each landed on a knee, as the robot, and all the other droids inside, fell to the ground and exploded.

"Woo hoo!" Chaos cried, as she and Knuckles grabbed each other's hands, squeezing tightly.

"Nice job!"

"No doubt!" Chaos pulled back and clenched her fists. "I am the strongest girl there ever lived! Nobody messes with me!"

Just as she said that, a larger robot snuck up from behind.

"LOOK OUT!" Knuckles pushed her to the ground and slammed his fist into the robot hard as he could, taking it out.

"Eeek!" Chaos cried, "There's still too many of them!"

"Don't ever let your guard down, kid!" said Knuckles, crossing his arms, "Boy do you have a lot to learn..."

Unbeknownst to him, another large robot was sneaking up behind him, ready to attack.

"Watch it!" Chaos cried. Knuckles looked back to see the robot drop its sphere-shaped foot on top of the two. The teen echidna, however, managed to push his younger sister out of harm's way, only to be caught under the foot.

The only thing keeping Knuckles from being crushed was his own strength. He had managed to catch the foot, only to be caught under it's sphere shape as he held it above his head, only a few feet away from the ground. But this robot wasn't letting up. It wouldn't be long before Knuckles' strength gave out.

-clang- -clang- -clang-

Punching?

"Let go of him!" a little girl's voice rang out, "Let go of my big brother!"

Chaos tried desperately to punch at the robot's foot in attempt to free Knuckles, but during this, failed to look behind her once more.

"Aieeeee!"

"Chaos!" Knuckles cried, trying to force the robot off him, to no avail. He didn't know what the robot was doing to her, but he had just find out about his sister! He was NOT about to lose her now!

But it was no use. The robot wasn't getting any weaker, but Knuckles was...

"Damn it..!" he thought, "I'm not strong enough..." The thought of the young girl struggling to free herself to no avail entered his mind. "But... I have to save Chaos!"

Something else entered his mind... A giant, green, emerald... Glowing, offering it's power...

"Master Emerald... Please, give me more strength!"

He could feel it! The Master Emerald..! He was becoming stronger! Slowly but surely, Knuckles stood back up, lifting his arms high above his head, and managed to pick up the enormous robot, holding it over his head.

He glared over to find a second robot, with Chaos in its clutches, reared back, and threw his own robot at the second. Chaos was released, and Knuckles rushed over to catch her, as the two robots fell to the ground in destruction.

Knuckles landed back on the ground, Chaos safely in his arms, and suddenly fell forward, dropping the girl. "Knuckles?!"

"Argh..." Knuckles rubbed at his arms, feeling his strength giving out all the sudden. "What... WAS that power just now..?"

Through the smoke and debris came a clanging noise, and the sight of another robot. "Oh come on!" Knuckles shouted, "How many of these things are there?!" Chaos jumped in front of Knuckles, arms out protectively. "Chaos!"

* * *

Athair had felt everything. He had monitored both children's lifespans, and their power increased, including Knuckles' touch with the Master Emerald.

'The boy has much potential...' he thought to himself, 'But he has a long way to go himself. At this rate, neither of them will survive.'

Athair was old, but he was not useless. He had already broken into the mechanical safehouse and defeated the robots that stood in his way. He rounded a corner, in the center of the safehouse, where a giant, red Super Emerald awaited him.

"I found you..."

* * *

"Chaos, run away!" Knuckles shouted.

The girl shook her head. "No!"

"Run away, you idiot!"

"Never!" Chaos shouted back, "Why is it okay for you to protect me, but not for me to protect you?"

The robot that hovered over them was one of the digging teams, as noted by the giant drill on its hand. It had been reprogram to stop looking for the Super Emerald, and destroy the two echidnas. It revved its drill, and aimed it square at the young girl, defending her brother.

Chaos however stood her ground. "I will not let you harm my family!"

Before it could reach her, Chaos found herself being grabbed and jumping away a short distance before the drill could strike. The girl looked up at her savior, his arms still tightly around her body. "Knuckles!"

The older echidna panted hard. "Damn..." he muttered, "That's it... I can't move anymore..."

The robot hovered over them once more.

* * *

Athair placed hand on Super Emerald. "So much power... but I shall give you more than you need."

* * *

Knuckles pushed Chaos away. "Chaos, get out of here!"

"I won't leave you!" she cried.

"God, you're annoying!" he spat as the drill on the robot revved once more.

* * *

"The servers are the 7 chaos," Athair spoke, "Chaos is power, power that is enriched by the heart." He closed his eyes as the power of the Master Emerald swirled around him, "The user is the one that unifies the chaos..."

* * *

The robot aimed the drill at the two. As it began to strike, Knuckles could do no more than grab Chaos close and shield her with his own body.

* * *

"Please, protect my great-grandchildren! Let them live to fight another day!"

The Super Emerald, overwhelmed with the power of the Master Emerald, sparked, electrified, and overcharged, shooting enough power to destroy the core base.

All the other robots, powered by the Super Emerald, powered and broke down, including the one about to kill Knuckles and Chaos.

"What the..?" Knuckles looked around to see every robot in the vicinity fall over to death.

* * *

"What in the world just happened?!" cried Decoe.

"I don't know!" cried Bocoe, hoisting up a giant red emerald. "It's like our power source just up and failed us for no reason!"

"You don't think it has to do with introducing the new Super Emerald, do you?"

"I don't think so," said Bocoe, "We haven't even brought the two together."

"It must have been Knuckles, or Girl-Knuckles!"

"Well, lucky for us our troops found this second Super Emerald before they could! Wait until we have double the power source!"

"Hey you!"

The two jumped at the third voice. They slowly turned to see two echidnas standing over them, and immediately began shrieking. "Knuckles! Girl-Knuckles!"

"My name is CHAOS, numbbolts!" shouted 'Girl-Knuckles'.

"And seeing how she's okay now," said Knuckles, as he and his sister both slammed their fists into their palms, "You can tell me what you did with the first Super Emerald."

"Or else!" added Chaos.

"THE MECHANICAL SAFEHOUSE!" the two spat at the same time, "On the other side of the ruins! It's over there, powering the robots! Or was!"

"Thank you," growled Knuckles, "Now give us THAT Super Emerald."

"OR ELSE!" Chaos shouted.

The two robots wasted no time dumping their newly found Super Emerald onto Knuckles before turning tail and racing out of the ruins as fast as their programs allowed them.

* * *

Knuckles let out a low whistle seeing the destruction of the safehouse. "I know they're super, but hard to believe one emerald caused this much damage..."

"I hope Great-Grandfather's okay," said Chaos, "I haven't seen him anywhere."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Knuckles as he started rummaging through the remains, "I told him to stay by the cave."

"He's not the type to sit around when there's trouble though..."

"Don't worry, we'll look for him later." Knuckles blinked, having caught the glimmer of a yellow tint. "What do we have here?" He heaved a large piece of metal off against a cliff, and under it... "Found ya!"

The Yellow Super Emerald itself!

Chaos grinned and turned around, ready to head back home. That's when she found the horrific sight.

"GRAMPS!"

Knuckles turned to see Chaos racing toward what looked like the body of...

Oh no...

"Gramps! Great-Grandpa!" Chaos skidded on her knees up to Athair's body, and turned him around. There was no response, even after she shook him wildly. "Wake up! Come on, Gramps, you can't die here! Please! Wake up!"

No answer. Tears welled up in Chaos' eyes. "No... No!" she grabbed his tunic and buried her face into his body. "Noo...! You can't leave me! Please don't die! Great-Grandfather!" She continued to sobbed.

Knuckles watched. This all looked too familiar. He was only slightly younger when the last echidna elder on Angel Island passed away, leaving him all alone and no one to comfort him anymore...

He placed the emerald down on the ground and made his way towards the weeping Chaos, kneeling down and touching her shoulder in support. Without warning, she suddenly twisted around, and buried her face into his chest, weeping some more. It was a bit akward for him, as it had been far too long since anybody ever embraced him like this, but Knuckles managed to slowly wrap his arms around Chaos, comfortingly.

"It's not fair..." she sniffled.

"Hm?"

"Great-Grandfather's dead... I'm all alone in the world now..."

"Dummy." Chaos glanced up at Knuckles' smiling face. "You've still got me, remember?"

"Really..?" Chaos sniffled, "But... I called you mean things like stupid, and you said I was annoying!"

Knuckles chuckled. "You're my little sister. How else are you suppose to act?"

Chaos teared up some more, but with a smile this time. Knuckles returned the gesture. And without warning, Chaos tackled Knuckles, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Big Brother!"


End file.
